Can't Win But Never Lose
by Phoenix-RKO
Summary: It’s crunch time for Kate who will she choose Jack or Sawyer? Or will Ana Lucia make her decision for her? Sparks are sure to fly. Claire disappears into the jungle, will she be found safe? Will Charlie find her in time before the “Others” do?
1. Chapter 1

Can't Win But Never Loose:

Background info: Sawyer, Jin, Walt and Michael set sail on a hand made raft in the search of rescue for the victims of the Oceanic Flight 815, when horror struck when 'the others' took Walt from under there noses, shooting Sawyers left shoulder and destroying the raft. They float ashore finding the other survivors of the tail section on flight 815 lead by a fearless leader Ana Lucia, who mistakenly shot one of the fuselage survivors Shannon and holding her boyfriend Sayid at gun point, Sawyer is in serious need of a doctor after pulling the bullet out of his should with his bear hands.

Meanwhile back at the beach camp Claire finds out what is inside the Virgin Mary statues that Charlie has been carrying around with him, and she is not happy.

-------------------------

"…Claire just calm down"" Charlie ducked as his suitcase flew over his head He begged, "We can talk about this"

"There is nothing to talk about Charlie! You lied to me; you told me several times you had quit"

"But I Have Quit! I swear on Aarons Life"

Claire froze on the spot, a cold shiver traveled down her spine; she spun on the spot and glared at Charlie.

"Don't you ever swear on my son's life. I can't even look at you right now"

She pushed her way past Charlie, and stormed up the beach away from her shelter.

"Claire!" Charlie went to go chase after her, but the sound of a baby crying ran in his ears, little Aaron had woken up from his nap. Charlie walked over to the little wooden cradle; a tiny baby wrapped in a towel lay in the cradle, his pink gums on show, eyes screwed up and little chubby arms waving in the air.

"It's ok Aaron, Uncle Charlie's got you." He whispered to the small child, he softly picked him up out of the cradle, held him against his chest, and bounced up and down, and hushing him softly in his ear but to n effect, the little baby was still screaming his lungs out, wanting his mother. Hurley lumbered his way over to Charlie

"Dude you ok?"

"Bloody peachy Hurley, did you see where Claire went?"

Hurly shook his head "sorry man haven't seen her. Kind of heard you two though, you know screaming at each other" he said picking up the suitcase that lay open on the sand just in front of the shelter "wana' talk about it?" he sat on the airline seat next to the cradle, watching Charlie bounce with Aaron who was still screaming

"It's nothing," Charlie lied "she's just a bit upset… think the heats getting to her," he said now cradling Aaron and rocking him gently which was starting to have little effect,

"No offence dude, you don't have a screaming match like that over nothing"

"It's a long story Hurley,"

"I got time"

Charlie looked down at Hurley who stared back up at him; he gently placed Aaron who had now stopped screaming in to the cradle, and was happily sucking his thumb and slowly falling a sleep. Charlie sat beside Hurley on the warm sand. Staring down at his feet,

"Its about my drug addiction, you know that saint Mary statue, full of bags of heroine,"

"You started again?" Hurley asked in horror

"No!"

"Then why did you take it?"

"I don't know, I just…." Charlie trailed off as there was a shadow at his feet, of a large man, he slowly looked up to see a large burly black man standing there with another man with moped blond hair draped over his shoulders and blood staining his shirt

"Sawyer?" Hurley asked quietly

"Please" the man asked, "Where is the Doctor? This man needs help."


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie burst through the hatch's airlock; he jogged up the dimly lit hall way closely followed by the heavily set man carrying Sawyer on his shoulders.

"Jack!" his voice echoed down the hall ways, he jogged towards a orange glowing light just ahead of him. It lead to a room, the far right was a set of bunk beds in front of what seemed to a be a window, to the left a book self all, doors and more hall ways lead of from the room "Jack!" he called out again. Jack emerged from one of the adjacent corridor,

"Charlie what…." The large man carrying Sawyer stood behind Charlie

"We got a problem" Charlie panted, pressing his palms on his legs and leaning forward

"Get him on the bed" Jack ordered, the large man gently lowered Sawyer on to the bottom bunk bed, his head lolled to one side, Jack listened intently to his breathing, it was shallow, and he pressed his hand against his forehead. It was like touching a freshly boiled kettle; the sweat pored from Sawyers head.

"What's going on?" a voice called from behind Charlie. Locke had entered the room

"We need to get his temperature down, help get him into the bathroom" he asked the large man and he lifted Sawyer and carried him to the bathroom, followed by Jack

"What shall I do?" Charlie asked

"Go find Kate she needs to know"

Charlie sighed and jogged up the corridor he just came from.

He pushed the door open with force and was immediately faced with the greenness of the jungle, plats, trees and shrubbery towered over his head, he sprinted through the foliage, leaves smacking him in the face, and twigs' braking under his feet, the air was cold and sharp and his breathing was becoming painful. He came into a clearing, surrounded by mango trees; up the tallest tree Kate was pulling Mangos off branches and placing them into her bag

"Kate, you have to come with me this is important!"

"Charlie I'm a little busy" she answered pulling off another mango

"Kate its Sawyer"

At the name of Sawyer she jumped out of her tree "What do you mean? Where is he?"

"Down in the hatch with Jack, he's been shot"

Kate eyes widened with the look of horror, she dumped the bag of Mangos in Charlie's hands and ran into the jungle towards the Hatch.

"Is he going to be ok?" Kate asked Jack glancing over at the sleeping Sawyer; she had been in the hatch for no less than 15 minuets

"He'll be just fine, it's lucky you brought him here Mr…."

"Eko, Mr Eko" the man said "I, along with many others was survivors of the tail part of fight 8.15…"

"Sydney to LA… but I though there were no survivors" Kate said astonished

Mr Echo smiled "then you are greatly mistaken"

"How many of you are there?" Locke asked

"There are four of us now"

"Now?... You mean there were more" Jack asked

"Yes, I think there were about 30 of us… but one night the others came and took many survivors, we found Sawyer and two other men a few days later"

"Jin and Michael" Jack said

"Yes. They were leading us to your camp when…" Mr Eko trailed off "another one of our survivors went missing, our leader made a grave mistake and killed one of your own"

"Who?" Locke questioned

"Tall, blond, and an Arab man was with her"

"Shannon" Kate whispered

"Yeah and that murderous bitch has got Syide at gun point" a voice came from behind them. Michael stood with Charlie in the door way

"What?" Kate exclaimed

"Ana Lucia made a grave mistake" Mr Eko defended her

"Yeah so she holds an innocent man at gun point for no reason!" Michael said his voice rising, anger burning in his eyes.

"Ana Lucia?" Jack echoed

"You know here?" Locke asked

Jack nodded

"Jack they took Walt… The others took my son" Michael said his voice shaking.

"Take me Ana Lucia, right now" Jack ordered.


End file.
